pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs
Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs is the third game in the Pokémon Ranger series. It was released on March 6th in Japan. It was released in America on October 4th, 2010. It will start the player out on a region filled with myserious islands and ruins to explore known as Oblivia. On the launch day, players will be able to download a special mission which allows you to capture Deoxys and transfer it over to Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, or SoulSilver on multiplayer mode. It will also include a multiplayer co-op feature to work together and capture Pokemon. The boxart for the game feature a Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Latios, Latias, and The Ukulele Pichu. One more cool feature for the game is the brand new "Ranger Signs" to summon certain Pokemon with new abilities, along with the returning "Poke Assist". The region is called, Oblivia. The main evil team you will end up facing is team Pokemon Pinchers. Partner Pokemon Unlike the previous Pokemon Ranger series game, Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, you only have the option of one partner Pokemon during story mode, Ukulele Pichu, however, this is not the case in the past. If Celebi brings you to the past, you get a wide veriety of cho ices for a partner Pokemon. You first start out with Piplup and build up from whatever Pokemon drops a slate. If you pick up the slate and complete the mission, that Pokemon, or one of it's evolutionary forms will be able to be called upon and leveled up in a similar way to the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. These Pokemon have a Ranger Sign so you call call them up in the story mode as a regular friend Pokemon. Characters *Ben *Summer *Pokémon Pinchers *Murph *Professor Hastings *Red Eyes *Blue Eye *Purple Eye *Edward *Arley *Kasa *Hocus *Booker *Raph *Nick *Nema *Rand *Leanne *Tsubasa *Yoroibito Boss Pokemon *Celebi- Renbow Island-Cocona Village *Raikou- Renbow Island- Wireless Tower *Meganium- Mitonga Island- Old Mansion *Entei- Mitonga Island- Daybreak Ruins *Feraligatr- Offshore Mitonga Island- Submarine *Charizard- The Sky *Suicune- Sophian Island- Canal Ruins *Typhlosion- Sophian Island- Mt. Sorbelas *Garchomp- Sophian Island- Oblivia Ruins *Latios/Latias- The Sky *Metagross- Mt. Layuta *Ho-Oh- Western Sea- West Pillar *Ditto (Raikou/Entei/Suicune)- Sky Fortress *Crobat- Sky Fortress(The Sky) *Regigigas- Sky Fortress *Mewtwo- Sky Fortress Post Ending Boss Pokemon *Articuno- Mt. Sorbet *Zapdos- Layuda Island- Rauin Moutain *Moltres- Hauldera Volcano *Lugia- The Union Wi-Fi Event Pokemon *Deoxys- Back in time(Avabile to transfer to game cartidge) Deoxys and the Odd Temple ~ Must have at the least 2 people to complete- Turns into the differnt forms depending on conditions met *Heatran- Faldera Volcano *Shaymin(Land Forme)- Renbow Island- Latolato Trail; Sky Forme- The Sky *Giratina(Altered Forme)-Sophian Island- Oblivia Ruins Giratina(Origin Forme)-Sophian Island- Oblivia Ruins/Sky Fortress *Dialga- Sky Fortress *Palkia- Sky Fortress *Arceus- Sky Fortress Trivia *The Japanese name for Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs is Pokemon Ranger: Tracks of Light. *U.S. information about this game was revealed in an E3 conference. PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Advenure and the new 3DS were also revealed. Images Category:Pokémon Ranger Category:Pokémon Games Category:Side Games